1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a modular door trim panel assembly for automotive vehicle interiors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular door trim panel having an integrated seal for use in automotive applications as well as a method of manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door trim panels are mounted to vehicle doors and act to conceal the internal mechanics of the door, such as a window motor, from the vehicle interior. In this way, the trim panel enhances the appearance of the vehicle interior. Door trim panels often include components that improve the ergonomics of the vehicle interior, such as a door pull, bolster, speaker and/or window/door controls. These components are located on the side of the door trim panel that is visible from the vehicle interior. This side is commonly referred to as the “A-side.” The opposite side of the door trim panel includes what is commonly referred to as the “B-side.” The B-side is not visible from the vehicle interior when the door trim panel is mounted to the vehicle door.
Traditionally, production of a vehicle door often includes the manufacture and assembly of various substrates, with each substrate performing a specific function. A vapor barrier is an example of one substrate that is employed to prevent moisture within the vehicle door from entering the interior of a vehicle. The door trim panel is typically the last substrate to be mounted to the vehicle door. The door trim panel includes a plurality of voids adapted to receive components that may be mounted to other substrates previously assembled to the vehicle door. In addition to the cost associated with the manufacture of each substrate, the substrates must undergo additional handling and assembly to produce a complete vehicle door. The additional handling and assembly requires an increase in the tools, machines and labor necessary to fully assemble a complete vehicle door. This correlates into increased cost associated with the vehicle door assembly process.
A number of proposals have been made in an attempt to reduce the costs associated with vehicle door assembly. One such proposal includes replacing the vapor barrier substrate with a seal that is designed to perform the same function. Typically, the seal is employed around the peripheral edge of the door trim panel where the door trim panel substantially contacts the vehicle door. This area of the trim panel is commonly referred to as the “touchdown.” However, as in the case of the vapor barrier, the seal must first be manufactured in a separate mold process and then requires additional steps to assemble the seal to the door trim panel or other substrate of the vehicle door. In some instances, use of the seal may actually increase costs associated with time and labor over the cost associated with installation of the vapor barrier. Additionally, since the seal is a finished part, it is typically more costly than the traditional vapor barrier. Furthermore, the door trim panel must be adapted to mount the seal along the touchdown area. Mounting the seal to the door trim panel results in changes to the A-side of the door trim panel, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the vehicle interior. Specifically, the area surrounding the touchdown area that houses the seal typically protrudes outward in a way that is visible from the A-side of the panel. This protrusion is commonly referred to as a “foot.” Depending on the size of the pre-formed seal, the foot height or foot width may create a disproportionate bulge across the touchdown area on the A-side of the door trim panel, which may distract from an otherwise aesthetic and ergonomic door trim panel.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a modular trim panel having an integrated seal for automotive vehicle applications that reduces the costs associated with the production of a vehicle door. Further, there is a need in the art for a modular door trim panel having an integrated seal that reduces foot height and foot width to provide a compact profile of seal visibility on the A-side of a vehicle door trim panel to improve the aesthetic quality of a door trim panel for automotive vehicle applications. Further still, there is a need in the art for a method of manufacturing a modular trim panel having an integrated seal for automotive vehicle applications that reduces the steps necessary to assemble a seal to a vehicle door trim panel.